


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Avalanche Sneezes [1]
Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Mario sets off an avalanche trying to keep Luigi from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Mario and Luigi come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Mario: Mama Mia! Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Luigi) We better be quiet, Luigi, or we might cause an avalanche.

(Luigi's nose twitches as he is about to sneeze.)

Luigi: Haaah... Aaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAH--

(Before he can sneeze, however, Mario covers his nose with a forefinger. Luigi's sneeze disappears and he sighs with relief. Mario smiles as well.)

Mario: That was a close one!

(Just after he finishes saying that, however, he sneezes.)

Mario: HAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-- AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Mario and Luigi move out of the way just in time. Mario sighs with relief while rubbing his nose on his forefinger.)

Mario: Phew...


End file.
